


First Year

by lol_im_jim



Series: Boarding School Shenanigans [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_im_jim/pseuds/lol_im_jim
Summary: idk i suck at descriptions. but basically they’re at a boarding school and shit happens so yeah. i’d like to thanks Lizlemer for giving me tips on how to make a title. i didn’t use them because my brain sucks at remembering things though.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Boarding School Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785799





	1. Moving In

**[thoughts are in italics. my author talk is in these brackets]**

**Jawn's POV 'cause why not?**

I finally found the Baker building after the assembly. Now just to find the B wing... okay, found it. Second floor. Got it. And now room 21. Just as I'm about to knock on the door, I realize something. I'm rooming in room 221 B Baker. 

_ God, my roommate is going to probably be Sherlock Holmes or something. _

Just as I knock on the door, it opens.

"Sherlock Holmes. I presume that you're my roommate."

"Yes, I'm John-" I'm cut off by my laughter.

"Are you okay?"

I manage to wheeze out "C'mon, can't you deduct why I'm laughing? After all, we are in room 221 B Baker and I did tell you my first name."

He smiles. "John Hamish Watson?"

"Naturally."

[smol time skip later 'cause I'm lazy]

I just finished up unpacking my stuff when I think of something. "Hey, why did they name you after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's character Sherlock Holmes?"

He shrugged. "They thought it would be funny. And you?"

"My parents were already going to call me John when one of the nurses asked if they did it on purpose. And so they changed my name to make it seem as though they had planned it."

**[awkward moment of silence later]**

"Okay we're done everything we need to do. Now lets go and find my soon to be nemesis-"

A knock on the door silenced him and then the door opened.

**Sherlock's POV**

"Jim Moriarty," the person said, "your arch nemesis."

"How the fu- no I'm not going to question how you found us. I'm not going to inflate your ego." John spat.

Jim simply smiled. "Ah, John Watson. It's nice to meet you." 

Someone else came in. "Ah Seb!" Jim exclaimed, "I thought you weren't coming!"

He then turned to face us. "This is Sebastian Moran. My- well what are we?" He said as he turned back to him.

He -Sebastian, could be useful information- shrugged. 

"Best friends? Friends with benefits? Partners?" Sebastian supplied.

Jim thought for a moment. "Best friends. That's what we are."

John looked puzzled. "Why did you have to think about that?" He questioned.

Jim smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." And with that, he dramatically walked out the door.

**[I realize here that I should be using british slang. Sorry. I’m just used to talking to Americans, so I picked up their way of talking.]**

"Git." John muttered.

**[a/n: sorry that it's kinda short. also, even though I've been planning this for some time, idk if i want to ship mormor or not. idk. tell me in the comments or something.**

**-Jim**

**p.s. are they out of character? i feel like they are. whatever.]**


	2. this isn’t actually a chapter

ok so i realized that i didn’t say anything about my update schedule. i will be updating every other tuesday. and if i will be going on a hiatus for whatever reason, i will say so instead of just disappearing.   
-Jim


	3. The Future British Government (and also Greg)

**[a/n lol idk what to say. Also I finally introduce the british government (well the future one, but who cares) and greg. Oh and I also decided to not give two shits about what everyone else thinks and ship mormor. *shrugs* fight me]**

**Sherlock POV 'cause we left off on him last time.**

I hear someone knock on the door. It's too sophisticated for the people who go to this school so...

"Ugh. Mycroft, you can come in."

He gallivants **[not sure if I used that word correctly but who cares.]** into my- well, John and I's- room as if he did it all the time. "Ah, I see that you have met your roommate."

He turns to John. "Mycroft Holmes, pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope that you'll be able to put up with my dear brother."

John looks at me, confused. I sigh. "I have... well I'll tell you later. Right now I need to figure out why Mycroft visited me," I turn to Mycroft. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"Watch your profanity," he hisses at me. "But," he continues, "I am here for a reason."

"Well?"

"I wanted to know if you had seen my umbrella. I seem to have misplaced it."

I smirk. "And my would I have your umbrella?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe to get me back for telling Mother and Father?"

My smirk quickly dissipates. "In the second drawer of the first dresser."

He goes to open it and is met by a cloud of glitter. "H-holy" I choke out "You should see your face. In fact," I take John's phone and take a picture of him, "here."

I sneak a look at John and I can tell that he is trying to keep his face emotionless but his smile betrays him.

"Mycroft?" I hear someone call out from the hallway, "are you still at your brother's dorm?"

"In here." I respond.

Mycroft looks at me with a look of both hate and fear. "Why the fu-"

"Ah! Mycrof- oh." the person laughs "What the hell happened here?"

"Gregory," he says with a practiced smile "Could you wait a minute?"

"Uh, sure." Gavin responds.

"Who's that?" John asks Mycroft.

"My roommate. Now, can I at least get my umbrella?"

"Here, I'll get it in case this is also rigged. Sherlock, where is it?" John volunteers.

"Nononono, Mycroft can get it. It's in the first drawer of the second dresser."

John goes to the drawer "John don't-'

It explodes and his face is also covered in glitter. "-touch it."

Grayson walks in. "Why are they covered in glitter?" he asks me.

"Eh I set a trap. Well, a few traps. Anyway, you two should get going. Here," I passed him Mycroft's umbrella, "take this and don't help him with the glitter. It's hilarious."

**[smol time skipper brought to you by a lazy arse]**

Greg's POV 

After getting Myc to our dorm, I go on a walk to clear my head so I won't combust into laughter when I see him. When I come back, he's angrily shoving fistfuls of Goldfish into his mouth.

"Should I be worried?" I finally ask.

"Why?"

"You describe all people like goldfish and you're eating goldfish crackers."

"Oh. Well you should probably be worried, but for a different reason."

"And that reason is...?"

He seemed startled that I actually asked. "Don't worry, it's fine."

"But you just said that I should be worried."

“Sorry, my mistake. Everything is fine.”

I shoot him a look of disbelief but let it go for now.

Mycroft POV 

_Thank goodness that Gregory decided to let it go. I mean, how would he react if I told him that I-_

“Hey, d’you want to watch a movie?” he asks, taking me out of my thoughts.

“Hm? Sure. What movie do you want to watch?”

“I have Disney+, so we can look at movies and see which we both like.”

[insert 10 minutes of searching and fighting over movies that I didn’t feel like writing]

We decide on watching Dolittle. I make the popcorn while he sets everything up.

“You know,” he says through a handful of popcorn “I think that most people didn’t like Dolittle because they didn’t like the fact that Robert Downey Jr. was playing anyone except Iron Man.”

I shrug. “Their loss I guess.”

**[one hour and 41 minutes of movie watching later]**

“Hey Gregory,” I say “The movie’s done.”

He mutters something along the lines of “Somebody touch my spaghetti” but doesn’t move.

[quick a/n: this is their position: they’re on a couch and Mycroft is sitting in a normal “I’m just going to sit on this couch for a few minutes” position but Greg is curled up against him and somehow managed to lay his head on Mycroft’s shoulder without him noticing. Greg is also asleep.]

I contemplate my options and decide to simply observe him and see what he’s dreaming about.

He says a few more things that I don’t understand, when his dream seems to turn into a nightmare.

“No! I can’t do that! Do you know that Python would have my head if I don’t do this!” he hisses.

“Don’t be daft, you know exactly who Python is.” Gregory says after a few seconds, presumably after the other person asked who this Python is. I make a note to ask him about it later.

Then, he starts shouting. “NONONONONONONO this can’t happen! No! No god No!”

I decide that waking him is the best course for action.

“Gregory” I say gently, shaking him, “It’s just a dream.”

His face turns to one of horror “No. What do you want from me, Python?”

“Greg, it’s me. Mycroft. Please, wake up.”

He chuckles. “I know who you are, Python. Now let me go!”

I slap him across the face, and he wakes up.

“What happened? I had this weird nightmare, I was a… I believe I was an undercover cop. Yes, that’s it. And you were there. But you went by a different name.” He pauses to think. “Python. That’s what we called you. Oh god, I’m glad it wasn’t real. I could live with myself if I-” he starts to cry.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“I couldn’t live with myself if I had to kill _you_. That was what I was going to do if you hadn’t woken me up.” He’s full on sobbing at this point.

I hold on to him for a few minutes until he calms down.

“Sorry that I got you wet.” Gregory apologizes.

I smile, surprising myself. “It’s ok. You're my friend- at least I hope we’re friends.”

He smiles back, somewhat shyly. “Friends.” He agrees.

**[a/n: first update that’s actually on a tuesday! And also, does anyone know how to put pictures on AO3? I have no idea how to, and I want to show everyone blueprints that one of my friends made for the dorm room.**

**Love from,**

**Jim]**


End file.
